Insecurities
by X.RandomFanfictioner.X
Summary: Laura never saw herself as a beautiful person. Even though she could easily be named the most gorgeous person. But one day, she read some hate-tweets and little 'Insecurities' got in the way. She then always thought she wasn't beautiful, or a kind and bubbly person she really was. She did numerous things to get rid of them. Will she realize she is perfect the way she is? One-Shot


**Insecurities**

* * *

Third Person's POV

Laura Marano never saw herself as a beautiful, bubbly, kind-hearted person she really was. As in thought, she never really thought about it until a certain day soon popped up. But, all that can change in just one day. Just another regular day gone wrong. All that can change, by just one little thing.

But, if you ever asked a certain cast member or friends and family they would say otherwise. They would say Laura was the most gorgeous, intelligent, talented, loveliest person to have walked on this planet. She would usually just blush and say just a simple 'thanks', as she never thought of herself like that. You see, Laura Marano was no ordinary person nor was she 'Just Average'.

Now, shall we take a trip down to when everything just crumbled? Or should I say, when 'Insecurities' got the best of Laura?

* * *

Laura was just sitting in her dressing room with her old flip phone, on Twitter**(1)(2)**, as usual. She crossed her leg over her right leg and positioned herself in a more comfortable position. But as she positioned herself, her dressing room mirror lights started to glare down on her 'precious' phone. The petite girl could not see anything but just a white flash streaking across her phone.

As an attempt to find her screen, she leaned back in her chair and scrolled. Fortunately, the white glare was off her phone. _Unfortunately_, the poor girl found herself being hit with thousands of hate comments. Usually, Laura would just set them aside and ignore but this time some little feeling in her made her keep reading. What was weird was that all the accounts were anonymous people. Like all of them had just blocked Laura from knowing their real accounts but let her see their hate-filled tweets. As the poor girl was reading, a little tear slipped through her eye.

**AnonymousTwitterAccount: Uh, 'sweet' little Laura. She just makes me want 2 puke with her acting!**

**AnonymousTwitterAccount2: I know right! And people call her the 'most gorgeous' person alive. Ha, yeah right. She looks almost equivalent to a f***in garbage truck!**

**AnonymousTwitterAccount5479: I can't believe people even think Ross Lynch would even go for her. I think he could go for a much better person than her. I mean has he seen her horrible acting!**

**AnonymousTwitterAccount: Yup, totally agree. She is extremely ugly and she can't even act correctly. I don't even know how she even got into the acting career! (3)**

By then the poor, unfortunate girl had thrown her flip phone across the room. The flip phone collided with the wall and had a few dents and cracks in it. Laura was breathing heavily and her knees her up to her face. She never knew people hated her that much. She was thinking to why people would think that Ross would go for her. It was impossible to her. In her mind, she wasn't the most ideal person he would have gone for. And he hasn't gone for her. She suddenly didn't think she was the perfect person for him. As, she may or may not have that crush on him like every other fourteen-year-old girl in the world. Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts when a voice came over the intercom.

"Laura Marano and Ross Lynch, please report to Set 'Sonic Boom'." The monotone voice demanded over the intercom.

Laura got out of her chair and wiped away her tears. She batted her eyes to try and flicker away the tears. Bad thing, her cheeks were a light shade of red and her tears were the same shade. She got some concealer and covered the red areas. She sighed and walked over to the 'Sonic Boom' set.

As she entered, Ross was already there standing with the script in his hand. His lips were slightly moving to show he was practicing and memorizing the lines. She found herself in a trance just staring at him and his perfect, soft lips.

"Laura? Laura! Laura, are you okay?" Ross asked, his eyes filled with concern. Laura snapped out of her trance and blushed madly.

"He-hey Ross." She stammered, walking over to the counter in Sonic Boom."I'm fi-fine."

"Laur, what's wrong? I know something is up." He asked.

"Nothing." She said, shaking her head. He gives her the look. The one where he says, 'Really, Laura? Really.'"It's nothing, Ross. You don't need to know every single bit in my life." She then proceeded to walk over to the directors. She had just left a very dumbfounded Ross, just standing there with the script in his hand.

"Okay, Laura go stand behind the counter. Ross, go over and lean on the counter next to her." One of the director directed them. He stood there with the script in his hand reading over the scene. Both Laura and Ross nodded and went over to the counter.

They repeated the script, perfectly as the scene went. Well, at least Ross recited them perfectly. Laura would stumble on her words or just choke on a sentence. As time went by, one of the directors got tired of her not being able to memorize her lines and sent her back to her dressing room. Truth was, Laura couldn't get all the hateful comments out of her head. The words replayed over and over again in her mind. Just bouncing around. _Extremely ugly, horrible acting, Ross being able to go for someone better than me, hideous, how she even made it in the acting biz. _She couldn't take it anymore. She fell to the ground, to her knees. And she just screamed.

Ross was the first person to appear in front of her. She knew he was talking, but she just tuned him out. She shut her eyes tightly and scrunched up her nose.

"Laur! Speak to me!" Ross whisper-yelled to her. Laura then put her hands into fists and put them to the sides of her head. She gritted her teeth."Laura, I'm going to call Vanessa." She opened her eyes a bit to see a startled Vanessa running towards her and Ross trying to comfort her. At last, Ross picked her up bridal style and put her in the back seat of Vanessa's car and watched them drive away.

* * *

Laura woke up to see herself in her bed. Her blanket cascading down her bed. She fluttered her eyes a bit. Vanessa was standing next to her with an ice pack to Laura's forehead.

"Hey, Laur. Are you okay?" She asked. Her sister's sweet smile made her smile a little as well.

"No, actually. It's ju-just... well what happened-... ermm..." Laura stuttered. She couldn't find the exact words to describe what happened. And she couldn't exactly show Vanessa what happened on Twitter because her flip phone was 'dead'.

"Laura, what happened? You could trust me." Vanessa sat there, waiting for a response from the petite girl.

"Well, I got some ha-ha-hate tweets on Twitter. Thousands flooding my inbox." She replied back, horror filling up her eyes. Vanessa was about to say something but Laura cut her off by continuing her story."They said I was hideous, a horrible actress, and that I don't deserve Ross." Laura then slummed down her pillow.

"Hey, Laura. Don't listen to them. You are the most beautiful, talented, bubbliest person ever." Vanessa complimented her broken little sister. Laura smiled. Not the real one, she uses all the time but a sad-filled smile, a fake smile she rarely uses. Laura just looked away and turned her body towards the wall. What Vanessa didn't know, was that Laura doubted every little compliment Vanessa had just used and what her supporting fans say.

She didn't think she was _gorgeous_ or _beautiful_. She didn't think she was that _fun person_ everybody describes her as. She didn't think she was that _thin person_ but instead she thought she was just _fat_.

And that day, was how Laura had gotten all the little insecurities in her mind.

* * *

Now, here we are with Laura who has locked herself in her bathroom. She just stared at her half-naked body in the mirror. If you were there with her, you would've seen a beautiful Laura. But in Laura's eyes, she saw a fat, hideous looking Laura. She gripped onto her waist and thigh area. She gripped it to where she could see her skin stretch out.

"Why am I so fat?" She mumbled. She sighed. She didn't know what to do."It's no surprise Ross doesn't like me in that way. I'm just so ugly and fat." She thought she was fat and ugly but she didn't know other people's opinions about her. If you asked Ross, she was the most gorgeous girl he had ever met. If you asked Raini, Laura was the most talented girl she's ever met. And if you asked Calum, she was the most funniest, bubbliest person ever in this world. Yet, Laura doubted all of those compliments. Those true compliments. She- now thought- they were just saying that to be nice. Even though, they truly meant those compliments.

"Ha, I got an idea." She started thinking how she could do it and she found out. She got out her index finger and her middle finger and stuck it in her mouth. She started to gag and next thing you know, she was throwing up in the toilet.

Yes, she was throwing up to make herself skinnier than what she already was. Yet, she was already skinny but now she just made her a few more weight drops to being anorexic. This is what she started doing from now on. After she ate, even after just a quick snack, she would go to the nearest bathroom and make herself throw up. She was getting visibly skinnier and pale. People started worrying about her one day, when she went to the bathroom five times in one day.

She had just thrown up in the toilet and she was about to go out. But right when she was about open the door, there stood an emotionless Ross staring at her. He gripped onto her wrist and pulled her into the empty hallway.

"Laur, what are you doing to yourself?" Ross asked with his voice full of concern.

"Nothing. Nothing you need to know about." Laura replied back. She turned away but Ross pulled her back to where she was facing him.

"Laura, look me in the eyes. What are you doing?" Ross' mouth was breathing heavily on Laura's tiny face. Laura looked down at her feet. She just choked. She didn't know what to say."Why are you so pale and why are becoming skinnier?" By now Ross' voice was filled with concern and a tint of anger.

"Why do you care? You never even cared about me anyway!" Laura shouted. She was now able to let go of Ross' tight grasp around her wrist. She started running away to the set with Raini and Calum. She then left, again, a dumbfounded Ross standing by himself. Ross didn't know what he did so wrong to make her so mad. He didn't know that Laura had mixed emotions about him. He didn't know why Laura thought he didn't care about her. he didn't know about all the hate tweets she was getting. He didn't realize until then that those feelings were becoming a reality. Love. The love for her was now becoming a reality for him. He realized then that he loves Laura Marano.

But... poor Laura didn't know that. She thought he didn't like her that way. She didn't think she was good enough for Ross nor did she think she was good enough for her fans. All these emotions were piling up on Laura and her head. She become overwhelmed. she fell to the ground. Her arm was wrapped around her waist. A huge pain struck through her waist. She wailed in pain. Her eyesight got blurry. Last she saw was Raini and Calum running over to her screaming her name.

* * *

Ross was horrified to hear Laura was in the hospital. Once he heard, he didn't care about anybody else. He ran straight from the set to the nearest hospital. First thing he saw? Paparazzi. Yup, thousands of shouting people with flashing cameras. He pushed the sea of people out of the way. He found the end of them which led into a door. He opened the door to see a sickly pale Laura attached to tubes. There was Laura's mom, Ellen, Rydel, Calum, Raini, and to his surprise Maia. No, they weren't enemies but actually Laura and Maia were like really good friends. So, were Ross and Maia.

As they saw Ross walk in, they immediately stared down at the floor. Maia just continued to stare at him. He walked over to her and he stared at Laura's pale body. Her eyes were closed gently and her hair was cascading down her left shoulder blade. She looked beautiful to him. Yet, Laura didn't think so. He inspected her closely. There was a tube in her mouth and a liquid was being transported in her system. Ross didn't want to lose her. He loved her. But, he was blinded until a few days ago. Maia notices Ross crying a little. She pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear.

"It's okay, Ross. Laura is strong. She won't back down without fighting." She cheered him up. Ross smiled back at Maia and hugged her a little longer. He sniffled a little while the doctor came in. It was a middle-aged woman with strawberry auburn hair. She was holding a white clipboard and was writing something down.

"Okay, so Ms. Marano is in a stable condition. She probably just needed to have some food in her system. We did some tests on her and it showed she had very little food and she was in early stages of being dehydrated." The doctor told them."She will be okay, but we need to run more tests. Also, we need you guys to watch her once she's out. Try to get her eating more food and get some liquid in her body." Ross sniffled a little again. He went to the chair next to Laura and sat down. He started caressing her hair and he smiled. He tilted his head and continued stroking her brunette hair. He cupped her cheek and looked around. Everybody left him with Laura.

He chuckled a little and shook his head. He bit his lip and stared down at her again.

"You are beautiful Laura. Don't forget that... please." He whispered. He took her weightless hand and kissed it. He got up and left. Laura smiled and fluttered her eyes open. She smiled and rubbed where Ross had kissed her.

* * *

Laura fluttered her eyes open and saw a few people standing by her. she looked down and a baby blue blanket was covering her body. A wristband was around her wrist and a tube attached to it was stuck to a machine. She looked up to see a flop of blonde hair and standing next to it a girl with short curly dark brown hair. Her arm was swirled around her back, hiding it.

"Hey Laura. Are you awake?" She recognized that voice. It was Maia's voice and the person next to her was Ross. Right now, they were blurry a little and everything was slightly spinning.

"Ye-yeah." Laura stammered. She gasped and grabbed her waist. Pain shot through that area. Maia let go of Ross and went to Laura's side.

"Laur, are you okay?" Ross asked, going to her side as well.

"Yu-yup. I'm doing just fi-" She squeaked a bit before gripping on her stomach area now.

"Ross! Go grab a doctor or something, go!" Maia almost yelled. Laura grabbed Maia's shoulder blade and looked over to her.

"No, Maia I'm fine. You don't need to get somebody. This happens all the time. It's because I haven't been eating a lot. That's it." Laura reassured her. Maia smiled at her warmly and kneeled down to her height.

"Ross, could you leave for a little. I want to talk to Laura." Maia asked Ross, still watching Laura. Ross nodded his head and respectfully left Laura and Maia in the room.

"Thanks Maia." Laura said, staring off in space.

"For what?"

"For being there for me. You being there, like just now, helping me." Laura smiled. Maia grinned and held Laura's arm."You have been such a good friend, like Raini or Rydel. Not saying that you haven't been there for me... but you get what I mean." The two teens then got themselves in a laughing fit.

"Well, Laur... your welcome." Maia flashed a toothy grin and bit her lip.

"Y'know, I would so hug you right now if I could stand up." Laura chuckled a little and closed her eyes gently, falling fast asleep. Maia got up and left to where Ross was standing and they both left.

They got in Ross's car and talked while they were driving.

"So, what did you and Laur talk about?" Ross asked her, concentrating on the road.

"Well, we just talked about... she told me thanks for being there for her and that I am such a great friend towards her." Maia grinned and leaned her head on the window of the car. Ross slightly smiled, wondering why Laura was doing this to herself.

"Hey Maia. Do you know why Laura is doing this to herself?" Ross asked her.

"Well, there could be a lot of reasons. Probably a broken heart by someone she loved." Maia suggested. Truth was, Maia already knew what Laura is going through. She has been through all those hate tweets and comments. All the Raura fans ambushing her. Although, she had a wonderful loving boyfriend and she was a bit of a Raura fan herself. She still gets some hate comments but now she just avoids and ignores them. She learned to become tough and just be stronger than them all.

"But, Laura has never loved someone. At least, she would tell me, right?" Ross inquired. Ha, to Maia this was very ironic. She knows Laura loves Ross but won't tell him. But, Ross himself loves Laura as well. Maia chuckled quietly.

"Probably something has been bothering her." Maia told Ross. She didn't exactly want to him what was going on. First off, he wouldn't understand. On his Twitter, he gets loads of fangirls. Bunches of happy-related tweets. R5-related tweets. Sure, he would cheer up and console Laura but it still wouldn't help her, since Maia's been in it before she knows what this is like. She glanced over to Ross, who just nodded his head and continued his driving.

They finally got to her house and she left to inside her house**(4)**. Maia sighed and continued walking towards her house.

* * *

So, now we can see Laura is slowly recovering from her previous state. But, before you say,"Yay, Laura is recovering and everything will turn back to normal!" there is another part of our story that has happened two weeks later. After Laura got out of the hospital, she has been recovering with the help of many people. Support of her fans. Help from Ross and Maia. Her family and friends.

But, as I said, some things can change in one day. One little thing can change a happy, regular day. What is this 'One little thing' you may be asking yourself or me? Well, let's just say a little something popped up in Laura's email inbox.

Now, shall we see two weeks later, when this email came to Laura? Ready? Let's go.

* * *

Third Person's POV- Two Weeks After Laura Left Hospital

Laura was swirling around on an office chair, just minding her own business. Luckily, she got a week off Austin & Ally since the writers were writing the script for a very special episode in season two. Apparently, it is supposed to be important and they won't tell the actors and actresses. Don't get her wrong, she loves acting in Austin & Ally. It's just... she's happy to have a little break once in a while. I'm pretty sure her longest break was only five minutes. And those do not include lunch.

Anyway, she was minding her own business, after filming the previous episode. And when I say 'business', I mean twirling around in an office chair and playing with the 'Dougie the dolphin' prop. Well, she was just minding her own 'business' when a tiny beep startled the petite girl of the office chair. She put her hand on the side of her head and rubbed it.

"Ow." She mumbled to herself. She shook her head and got up from her butt. She grabbed the buzzing phone and stared at the screen. All it said was '**New Message- 1 New Message From: Anonymous**'. Now her full gaze was on the screen, as the white screen read the words 'Anonymous'. Laura's right eyebrow rose up in the confusion she was in. She sat back down on the office chair, watching where she would sit. Her head swiftly turned and her gaze was immediately back on the message. She adjusted her phone and her thumb danced on the screen to where it said 'Read' on her phone. Then a email popped up on her screen. she began reading the anonymous email.

_Dear Laura Marano,_

_So, I see you are finally reading this letter. Took long enough on your stupid little flip phone. Gosh, Laura you are such a b*tch. You are so lucky I blanked that out. People always think you are a sweet, innocent little girl. When really, you are just a selfish little b*tch. Your acting sucks. You are ugly. Hideous even. Sure, you may not even be fat but you are so skinny you look ugly. You are such a horrible singer. You sound like a dying cat. You don't deserve Ross. You guys are complete opposites. I don't even know what he sees in you. You just are so... uhh! I hate you so much. I also heard about your little throwing up incident. Trying to make yourself skinnier than what you are already. How Ross and Maia Mitchell were at your side and caring for you, every minute to hour. You don't deserve them. You don't deserve anybody! Laura Marano... do us all a favor and... GO DIE IN A FREAKIN' HOLE!_**(5)**

_Love,_

_Anonymous_

Laura flinched. She just sat there. Her left eye twitched and she dropped her just repaired flip phone. Her breathing became very heavy. _Okay, Laura. Just relax_, She thought to herself. She put her hands out and breathe in and out. She bit her lip instead of trying to relax. She almost lost control. She used all the power within her to not cry uncontrollably.

She picked up her flip phone and blew on it. The dust flew away and she set it down on a counter next to her green couch. As she set it down, she turned around to see herself in a full length mirror. She stepped closer and saw herself clearer. Her eyes blinked and she stared at herself. Her hands were planted on her hips and she bit her lip.

Now, what you would see, if you were there with her, was a beautiful young lady. A girl with plump, pink lips and big brown doe eyes you can never resist. Her rosy cheeks popping out and a perfect curved nose. Her brunette hair was cascading down the side of her shoulder and at the end ombre/caramel tips curled up. The complexion of her face was just beautiful and wonderful. And a miracle or some kind of wonder? She was wearing no make-up. Just her beautiful, natural self.

Now, what Laura saw was the complete opposite. She saw a girl with thin, wrinkling lips and lifeless brown eyes, that weren't sparkling anymore. Her cheeks just had what was leftovers of that pink/rosy shade that pops out. Her nose was the same just small. Her brunette hair wasn't striking. It was dull and faint. Her ombre/caramel tips were fading and her hair was just straight. The complexion of the girl's face was dull and mostly lifeless. This wasn't Laura. This was what Laura pictured herself as. She pictures herself because of all the negative tweets, messages, and emails she has been constantly getting.

If you were to see this, which would you pick. The gorgeous, outstanding Laura everybody else saw. Or the dull, lifeless Laura, she herself saw. Which? Simple. The first one. The second one is just a figment of Laura's imagination. She would see herself normally if she hadn't read that email or the hate tweets.

She continued staring at herself. She inched in closer and touched the mirror. Her hand and the lifeless, fake Laura's hand touched each other's. Her head tilted.

"Is this really how I look like?" She whispered to herself. As she got closer, her breathe started fogging up the mirror. She shut her eyes tightly and backed away. She fell backwards onto the couch. She continued to sob for the next ten minutes. She stopped crying and stood up. She turned to her left and the first thing she saw? Herself. Her eyeliner was running down her red cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She gulped and wiped most of the eyeliner away. Mostly smearing it halfway across her face.

"No wonder Ross doesn't love me. I'm just a ugly freak." She tells herself, slowly shaking her head. She stared down at the ground and sighed. she then wiped away the remaining tears."Can't I just be beautiful for once? Feel beautiful for once?" She inquired silently to herself. _Why? Just once? Please._, Laura thought to herself. She sniffled a little and stepped back. She swiftly turned around to where her make-up bag was located. She grabbed it and went to the nearest bathroom.

She opened the door and locked it behind her. She looked into the mirror and her eyes were still red. There were still as puffy as they were in the room. She literally ripped open the make-up bag. The concealer dropped down and she grabbed it before it fell down the counter. She smiled at the bathroom mirror and started applying the concealer. She covered the parts that were red and puffed out. She saw it was darker in some areas so she applied it to the rest of her face.

She smiled slightly and stared at herself. For a mere second, she swore she saw her original self. The natural, beautiful self. Yet again, she doubted she looked like that. She threw the concealer at the wall and dug into the bag. She grabbed and applied lip gloss, eyeliner, blush and any cosmetic item she could find.

When she was done, she looked like a human barbie doll. She didn't want to look like this but she had forced herself to do this. She just wanted to feel beautiful. Feel beautiful. She smiled sadly. Why was she doing this herself? She simply does not think she is beautiful. She is putting on make-up items she didn't even know she had. A tear slipped down her badly make-up abused eye. She quickly wiped it away. She stood up straight, trying to be proud.

Many faces looked at her in disgust or shock as she passed by. Raini tried talking to her as she passed by but she ignored them. Who could've known that email and horrible tweets she was getting would drive her to do this. She wanted people to accept her more. She believed what the email said about her and how nobody deserved her. She also wanted Ross to love her. But as Ross first saw her like this, he did a double take. He shouted her name but all she did was turn around and face him. She tilted her face slightly and smiled.

Ross furrowed his eyebrows and inspected her more closely. He didn't like what she was doing to herself even though he didn't know what she was doing. But he could tell what she was doing by looking at her. He grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her close. She felt those tingles and fireworks. What she didn't know was he felt them as well. She put those extra feelings aside and tried looking away. He cupped her cheeks and wiped away the concealer he found on his long fingers. He got some on his fingers and showed it to her.

"What is this? Laur, is this concealer? Why are you putting make-up on yourself?" He whisper-yelled to her. She closed her eyes tightly, so she couldn't see Ross' eyes filled with concern and some anger within them. He seriously didn't know why she would be doing this to herself."Laura, just open your eyes... please." He softly pleaded. Laura slowly opened her eyes to about half way. She looked dazed and hurt but she still looked beautiful to him. He smiled a half heartily smile. He was still gloomy from what Laura was doing. He looked closer at her. There was messed up make-up smothered on her face.

"I-I-I..." Laura trailed off. She stuttered as she tried to find the words to explain with. She felt like she didn't have the courage to tell Ross what they had said. Ross was staring at her with his hazel eyes. They were staring into deep inside her. She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him what all the hate people have been telling her."I'm sorry, Ross." She quietly told the concerned teen. Her voice barely audible to a mouse's squeak. She exhaled and ran away from him. She watched as her petite figure, slowly getting into her car and driving away from him. This was the girl he fell in love with. The one that is hurting and abusing her true self because she doesn't think she's beautiful, or deserves somebody, or... she doesn't think the boy she loves isn't in love with her. He fell in love with the beautiful, innocent, bubbly person she originally is. But she doesn't think that.

Ross sighed heavily and went back to his dressing room. He got his black leather jacket and his keys. He left the room and went to his car. As he was driving, all he was thinking was Laura. _Why was she doing this to herself?,_ He constantly thought to himself.

Many thoughts were in his head that day. Many.

Once he got home, he started pacing around the living room. He was just wondering about Laura and how to help her. His family members and Ratliff were starting to worry about him. They saw him pacing back and forth, muttering words under his breathe. It wasn't something to be happy about. His mother, Stormie Lynch, went to his side and put her hand on her son's shoulder.

"Honey, you have to stop walking back and forth. You can't do that all day." Stormie told Ross. Ross stopped for a mere three seconds and looked at his mom's worry-filled face. Ross sighed in frustration.

"Mom, I can." He replied, a little colder than he expected.

"Ross Shor Lynch, you don't talk back to me. Now, sit on the couch and stop walking around the room. Riker, go get your brother some food." Stormie demanded. She took Ross' arm and lightly put him on the love seat.

"Okay, mom." Riker told her before entering the kitchen. He came a few minutes later with a horribly made sandwich. He gave it to Ross and Ross stared at him with a confused look on his face. Riker looked back at him with a 'What?' face. Ross shook his head and proceeded to eat the sandwich made by his older brother. everybody then left but Rydel. She just stood there while everybody either went upstairs or into the dining room.

"It's Laura... isn't it." Rydel simply implied. Ross never understood how girls could do that. He always thought they were psychic. Especially, his older sister. Ross slowly nodded his head to indicate that she was correct."Do you know what she is going through?" She asked him. _W__hat did she mean by 'what she is going through?'_, he thought. He shook his head to answer his sister's question.

"Look at her Twitter." Rydel told him. She sat down to next to him. Ross had a confused look but got out his phone. He logged onto his Twitter and went to her profile. Once he got on there, there were only fangirls doing... well basically fangirling. Most of them complimenting her, sawing how beautiful and gorgeous she is, how hilarious she is and how talented she is.

"I don't see what yo-" He soon trailed off as he saw the hate Tweets coming onto the screen of his phone. He was mostly seeing the ones that Laura was looking at a few weeks back. His eyes widened at the sight of the hurtful words. Pictures with x's over them and drawing horns and tails with mustaches. He didn't know Laura ever got these. He read more and more, saying 'Oh, Ross doesn't deserve you. You deserve no one. He doesn't love you.' or 'You should quit wasting your time on Ross. He loves, insert female teen celebrity.'. Before it got worse, Ross put his phone on the coffee table next to them and turned it off. He turned to his right and saw Rydel sitting there with an emotionless face. He could somehow tell that she had a tiny bit of guilt and concern in her face.

"I didn't know about this." He said. Rydel moved in a little closer and put her arm around her little brother's shoulder."I should've known about it." She heard him mutter quietly. She could feel a slip of a tear coming out his right eye and falling onto her hand. Ross tightened his eyes closed. Tears falling down. Almost everything had clicked. Keyword? _Almost_. Why she was doing this to herself. The make-up. The throwing up to make herself skinnier. Why she was trying to make herself beautiful even when she was _gorgeous_ the whole time. As he said, almost everything had clicked. _Why didn't she want to tell me all this was happening?_, he thought, trying to fix the pieces together. He felt as if this was because of him. Now, why he thought it was his fault will forever be a mystery to us. Only few people will know.

He needed to call Laura... and now. He grabbed his phone and dialed her phone number. One thing was off, though. It wasn't the usual,"Hey this is Laura Marano! Sorry I couldn't get to your call but leave a message after the beep and I'll call you as soon as I can! Bye!". What he heard now was a monotone voice saying,"Sorry, this phone number is no longer available." He eyebrows furrowed. Why wasn't her phone number not there anymore. Rydel looked at him with a confused face when he got up and grabbed his leather jacket.

"Where are you going?" Rydel asked before Ross was out the door.

"Laura's house." He simply said before he was out the door, heading to Laura's.

* * *

Now, here we are with Laura. Guess where she is? Somewhere you wouldn't think she was. The roof. The roof of her house. She threw her phone off the roof of her house. It was on her driveway, broken in tiny little pieces. she was standing there about to do the unthinkable. Suicide. She didn't want to live...suffer anymore. Anyway, nobody wanted her anymore. Well, that's what she thought. When really, she had a loving family, friends that help her, fans that support her and a boy that loves her so so much.

"I don't deserve anybody! And nobody deserves a 'selfish little b*tch'!" She shouted, quoting the anonymous letter. She was happy that none of her family members were home. She could die peacefully, without anybody shouting at her to get down."Bye Everybody!" She yelled, one more time. She was ready to jump off but she heard a familiar voice.

"Laura! Don't jump, please." Ross' voice shouted. He climbed up on top of the roof. He walked over and grabbed Laura's hands. She wanted to pull away but his tight grip around her tiny hands was too strong. They both stared into each other's eyes. Ross' hazel eyes staring into Laura's big brown doe eyes.

"Let go of me, Ross." She begged, trying to get out of his grip. She looked down at their connected hands. She was feeling those sparks, people talk about. Electricity was forming from their connected hands. She smiled slightly but replaced it with an emotionless face.

"Laura, listen please. I love you." Ross told her. She was shocked to hear those three words, she has been dying to hear from his mouth."I love you because you are beautiful. No, beautiful is an understatement. You are gorgeous. The way your brunette hair cascades down your shoulder. You big brown eyes that make me melt right then and there. Your plump pink lips that I want to kiss every single day. Your beautiful and you need to know that. And just because you are beautiful, that isn't the only reason I love you. I can't control myself around you. You drive me crazy. I stutter and stammer because I get nervous around you. And why I get nervous? Because... I love you and I don't think you like me the same way." He stopped for a few seconds and continued."I love how sometimes you get all stubborn. I love how you always care for people and love them. I love how intelligent you are. I love how nerdy you are and that's what makes you so 'adorkable'. I hate seeing you hanging out with other guys and going on dates with them. I get all fiery and angry because that's not me holding your hand and going on dates with you. I get jealous when you go on dates with other guys. I love when you get scared and snuggle into my arm whenever we are watching a scary movie. I love that mini cliche moment. I love your angel laugh. I love hearing it. I would wake up to it if I could. I love your perfect smile that lights up every room. I love your singing. Like an angel from above. Laura, don't go changing yourself. I love you just the way you are. Just know that." Ross finished up his speech about Laura. Laura smiled happily and hugged him tight.

"So, Laura please stop this. Please." He pleaded to her. Their bodies were so close. Laura looked up at Ross.

"Of course. Thank you, Ross. Y'know I love you also." And with that she crashed her lips onto Ross'. It was the perfect kiss, you could say. Y'know the one with fireworks exploding everywhere. The connection felt between these two was all put into this kiss. Their first kiss. They pulled away.

"Oh, yeah and I love those cliche moments between the two of us." Ross said, earning a little swat from Laura. They both intertwined their fingers together and walked back down.

* * *

So, you see, there are many morals of this hurt love story. But as you can see, you can hurt people with words. Going a bit too far can destroy someone's life forever. You could hurt them. Drive them to do the unthinkable. Always think before you say something. Think about if it will hurt someone or hurt their friend or family member. Just think before you say.

Now, we can put an end to this hurt love story. We now know Laura finally gets that happy ending she deserves. Ross as her prince and she herself the princess. Now, Laura doesn't listen to what those tweets or emails say. She can be strong. She knows that she is not perfect. But she knows she is alright just the way she is. She doesn't need someone anymore to tell her she is beautiful. She knows that, now. She knows she doesn't have to change. And now she is finally happy the way she is.

* * *

**Thank you, all of you that have finally finished my one-shot. Thank you so much. It would help more by reviewing my story. Anyway, moral of story, you can _hurt_ people by your words. Just please think before you say. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and please review. P.S.: If you somehow get Laura Marano to read this... Laura, You are an amazing person. I'm sorry also if my story offended you in any way. Thank you.**

**(1) I do not own Twitter.**

**(2) I'm sorry if this doesn't seem like Twitter. I don't have an account so really don't know how it works.**

**(3) This was really hard to write. Sorry, if I offended anybody out there. I don't mean any of those words used. Laura Marano, you are a beautiful, intelligent, and most talented person I know.**

**(4) I don't really know if Maia Mitchell owns a house in California. I know she lives in Australia but let's pretend she lives in California.  
**

**(5)Again, really hard to write. I didn't mean any any of the sentences used.**

**Okay, anyway also if you guys could check out my new instagram, Officially_R5_Fanpage. **

**Thanks for Reading. Please Review. It will help a lot.**

**~RandomFanfictioner**


End file.
